Jaune of Arc
by axeloftheflame
Summary: A young Jaune Arc the young heir to arc family will discover what it means to be a true Arc by looking for the truth. he will uncover the secret of his lost family member who is looked down on by his family. will he find the truth about his lost ancestor Joan of arc or let her remain lost due to his family rules. How will looking for the answer change Jaune. Gray and strong Jaune.
1. An old arc rises and a new one falls

-Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby

**Well its me again I was reading over Jaune fics and it got me thinking on three ideas for him. this idea I thought of after thinking it over for a bit seeing as his name is Jaune arc it got me thinking I know the makers of the show based him on Joan of arc but it got me thinking what if he was related to her? It got me thinking on different ways on how to make him seeing as many people change him.**

**So in this fic I will be doing something way different especially when it comes to fights and meeting his friends more will be explained in this chapter. As for the paring I am not sure on it yet leaning ruby since well why not or maybe weiss or maybe a yang fic or a YangxJaunexweiss still not sure yet. i am working on a persona 3 cross over. i have seen a few and liked them but none that had jaune involved so i will be doing one since with him as the fool but as many people know my work is different then others. will i have him in the persona 3 world or have that world in the RWBY world. i hope you look forward to it and this fic will be moved to M later as more chapters come.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter one An old arc rises and a new one falls<strong>

8 year old Jaune didn't know why but he knew his parents hated him along with the rest of the town's people. He was seen as a failure no matter how hard he tried, it made difference. No one cared how hard he tried. Days of training with his father never gave him any results much to his father's disappointment. He would always lay on the ground defeated his whole body in pain. The pain he felt was nothing compared to the disappointment he could see in his father's eyes.

"Dad…" Jaune replied weakly trying to move but couldn't as he was in pain again. He tried moving but his body gave a jolt in pain. He expected his father to help him but he saw the look in his eyes again. The look he got all around his home town. He only felt small tears form as he saw his father turn his back on him again like every training session he had with his father.

"Come home when you can."

His father left him there again it was the same thing everyday. He hadn't even bothered calling out for him anymore it would just make it worst when he did manage to get up and go home. After a bit of time past he managed to sit up and clean the tears off his face giving a grunt of pain from the pain in his arm.

"Sigh, might as well go not like they will care if I get home on time.

Jaune helped himself up and decided he would go to his usual spot to read. He may have not been good at fighting but he loved to read books. it was one of his favorite hobbies. He managed to walk past his hometown trying not to attract any attention seeing as he wasn't liked. He avoided any interaction with anyone, smiling as he finally made It out of the town. Walking a bit further he finally arrived to an empty field with a hollow tree. Jaune made his way towards the tree and took a seat reaching inside the tree he pulled out a book titled.

"Arc family history."

He had found a book in his family home and he was surprised it was about all his ancestors. Everyday after training or when he could he would come to the open field and read the book. He was not allowed to read at home since his father would tell him to train instead so he could be worthy of the family name. He would come out here instead of going home not caring if he got in trouble.

He opened the book and continued reading from where he left off. He continued reading about his family the more he read the more he felt sadden that he would never be able to live up to his name. He came from a long line of heroes all who had done great things to make them worthy of the Arc name, some even fighting in the war. They all had done some amazing things, but then there was him. He couldn't wiled a sword or block any hits that his dad threw at him. Reading the book he found each Arc was skilled at a young age.

"Sigh, why cant I be as good as any of my other family? My older sisters have already gotten through their training. Why dont mom and dad just have my oldest sister be heir to the family instead of me? I'm not a swordsman I'm nothing like my ancestors or my older sisters. I wish I was more like one of them at least then I wouldn't be hated by the town."

Jaune was again close to tears thinking back to how he was glared at by the town. Being a heir to arc name meant they wanted great things from him. He knew great things where wanted from his oldest sister seeing as she was the oldest. But when he was born it changed seeing as he was the first born male. The right to be the heir went to him being a male born so everything his older sister had. Had been forced on him now being told how to act and what weapon was best him. It was his duty they told him

He turned a few pages and found more pictures and information about his family but he reached a part of the book that seemed to be hidden, he turned the page and was surprised he saw a few women with the Arc name. He had assumed all the Arc heirs would be males but he recalled how his sister was the heir but then was replaced by him.

"These must be the women who became heirs because of a male one wasn't born. Hmmmm."

He started to read about his female ancestors and was impressed by them. Reading that many of them where looked down because they were women but they proved they were worthy of the family name. Wondering if he would be able to prove himself worthy of the name and maybe if he asked he could have his oldest sister made the heir again so he could have a normal life. He read a few more pages about the females of the arc family until a certain page caught his eye.

"What's this? It looks like it was burnt out?"

He traced his fingers along the burned page trying to figure out what it said but had no luck as he could only make out the name.

"J..jo…Joan? hmmmm why is information about her burned out? This doesn't make sense?"

Before he could look more into the page he heard a familiar voice.

"JAUNE!"

"Huh?"

Looking behind him and saw his oldest 21 year old sister walking over to him. He saw that she looked a bit irritated seeing as she had a bit of anger in her eyes. He quickly tried to hide the book but wasn't in time as his sister was in front of him dressed black pants with a light brown shirt. He she was also in her armor making wonder why? But he got his answer seeing her long hair tied in a bun, he knew she only did that whenever she was training seeing as her hair got in the way of her fighting.

"Jaune where have you been? Dad said you would be home soon?"

"I will, I'm just ummmm."

"Doing a bit of light reading?" She asked him causing him to sweat as she took the book from his hands. Jaune began to panic he felt he was going to be yelled at for reading a book instead of training.

"Blanca I'm sorry please don't tell dad I was reading I don't want another one of his talks. Please I'll do anything!"

"Calm down Jaune I wasn't going to tell him beside I don't see a reason he needs to know or why he doesn't want you reading. So what where you doing?"

"Ummmm, I was reading about our ancestors trying to see what they did as the heirs of the arc name. I want to know what made them great and see if I could become like one of them."

"Jaune….you shouldn't try to become like them you should be your own person and not be like them."

Jaune sighed knowing his older sister was right. He had to be his own person and not like one of his family members. If he became like one of them then who would that make him? He wouldn't have anything that made him different from them."

"I know sis, I just don't think I will be able to meet mom and dad's expectations.

Jaune's sister looked over to her younger brother and saw blood start to trail down his head. she saw a small gash on his head was the cause of it.

"Jaune! You're bleeding!"

"Huh?"

Jaune touched his forehead and felt a gash and wince as soon as he touched it.

"Oh this it's nothing don't worry about it just a wound from training with Dad hehehe."

Blanca just checked and wound and saw it was a bit deep showing signs of an old wound healing. She grew worried and wondered what else was he hiding.

"Jaune is dad hurting you again during training?"

"No, it's just training he just doesn't take it easy on me. He wants me to do my best so he doesn't pull his punches."

"Sigh, I'll have to talk to him again, I keep telling him that he shouldn't go too hard on you. You're still getting use to your training. Hold still I'm going to heal the wound."

Blanca closed her eyes and put her right hand on his head causing him to wince a bit in pain but was told not to move. He did as she said and saw her glow white for bit and felt her hand become warm as he felt his wound start to hurt less. After a few moments she retrieved her hand and smiled as Jaune touched where the wound was.

"Thanks sis."

"Think nothing of it but do you mind telling what you learned from our family book?"

"Nothing much just the same things dad has been trying to teach me but…"

"But?"

"Sis do you know why a picture is burned from the book?"

Blanca looked at Jaune who looked at her.

"I don't know what you mean Jaune there isn't a burned page. You must have been seeing things when reading the books you did have a pretty bad gash near your eye."

"Blanca, don't lie to me I was able to make out the name. Her name is Joan and I want to know why she was taken out of the book?"

Blanca looked at her brother and saw the look on his face. She saw that he wanted answers but what could she tell him? She was not allowed to speak of Joan to anyone, but she thought it was best to at least give him a bit of information on her.

"Jaune."

"Yes?"

"Ok, I will tell you what I can or as much as I'm allowed to. The name you read is from someone who was once from our family. Her name was Joan as you read in the book and she was once a heir to our family name."

Jaune looked at Blanca with wide eyes

"What do you mean once in our family? Did something happen to her?"

"Jaune… that's all I can tell you."

"Huh why?"

"I'm not allowed say anymore I'm sorry."

"But why!?" he asked her wanting to know more.

"As I told you Jaune I cant, it's forbidden. I have already broken the rule by telling you about Joan."

"But you didn't tell me anything! All you did was tell me her name which I knew!"

"But I confirmed the name which is all I can do. Please don't ask me anymore and don't ask anyone at home they will not know anything and please don't ask mom or dad about this. Now lets go home the others are already there and I don't think dad waited for us before starting the meal."

"But Blanca!"

Blanca ignored her brother's outburst and just closed the book giving it back to him.

"Lets go home we don't want mom getting mad again."

'More like get mad at me for not doing good in my training again." Jaune said with a hurt expression on his face. Blanca patted Jaune's head giving him a sad smile.

"Jaune you know she loves you right? She and Dad just want you to be worthy of the name arc and our legacy. I know its ruff with all the training dad is giving you but they don't love you any less."

Jaune removed her sister's hand from his head and walked past her.

"Shows what you know sis, You're not the one who is hated by the town for not being up to speed with the rest of the heirs. They keep telling me I need to live up to them and not be a disgrace. Do you know that Mom looks at me with the same eyes that the towns people do. I didn't know what it was until one of the town's people told me I was such a disappointment to my family name and that you should have been the heir. I thought I could trust you but you probably hate me since you worked so hard and you get replaced by me when I was born I guess that's why you wont tell me about Joan since a family secret I guess I will ask Mom or Dad about it and see what they tell me."

"Jaune…no that's not it, it's just that I can't tell you anything about her and please I beg you don't ask Mom or Dad about it you'll regret it."

"Then you tell me!" He yelled at his sister not getting an answer.

"I can't.."

"Fine.. forget it I wont ask you again."

Blanca saw Jaune walk away and saw he had tears in his eyes. Seeing him in tears hurt her but she couldn't tell him of her it was forbidden. If she had told him she would ruin his life with this information. She shed small tears keeping this information from him but she had to for his sake. She wanted to believe that hiding the information would be better but would it?

"Jaune.. I'm sorry.."

Jaune ran all the way home not stopping ignoring the looks he got again. He didn't understand why he wanted to know who Joan? Maybe he just wanted to find out about her so he can find out why she was not in the book or maybe he wanted to find out more about her maybe he wanted to do something worthwhile seeing as he wasn't good at anything.

"I need to find out who she is and why wont Blanca tell me about her!? I doubt my other sisters know anything seeing as Blanca keeps things from them that involves being the heir. She didn't want me asking Mom or Dad? They must know about her, I will get the answers I want, and I will find out who she was."

A few minutes later Jaune arrived home not caring he was late, He knew his Mom and Dad wouldn't care if he was late. He heard sounds coming the kitchen and made his way towards the room and as he entered he saw his father and mother along with his Blanca and his two other older sisters eating.

"The others must be done already or off with friends?"

""Jaune about time you got up, didn't think it would take you this long to get up from training."

Jaune ignored his father's harsh words and took a seat in between his father and mother. He was severed a plate of food and began to eat. At first bite he felt his father's eyes on him again. He knew what he wanted he wanted him to complain seeing as the food he was served was cold. He could see steam coming from the others telling him that their pates were warm unlike his.

"What's wrong Jaune?" He heard his mother ask him in normal voice trying hide some of the disappointment in her voice.

"Nothing Mom, nothing."

"Then make sure you eat right so you and your Father can get started on your next training session. If you do better than last time you will be able to reach Blanca's level of skill."

Jaune didn't even look at his mother only at the plate in front of him. He continued eating paying her no mind. After a few minutes of nothing being said Jaune saw his two other older sister's excuse themselves saying they had things to take care of. He didn't want them to leave but he couldn't stop them with his father nearby.

Looking over to Blanca he saw her avoid his gaze as if telling him no to ask. But he wanted answers.

"Ummmm, Dad."

"What is it? He heard his dad ask in serious voice.

"I was wondering if you could tell me something about one of our family heirs?"

Blanca just looked up from her plate and looked at her mother and father wondering what was going to happen.

"What do you mean you want to know about one of our family heirs? Which one? No, how do you even know about them?"

"Ummmm, I uhhhhhh, I read about them in our family book that I found in the basement. I was reading through it to see if will be able to live up the arc name?"

Jaune's father rubbed his chin thinking about his sons words and decided to answer his son.

"Unless you improve in your training you will never be able to live up to them. Unless you get serious, you'll keep being unworthy of being the arc heir. Your sister Blanca had already disarmed me with her sword at your age."

Jaune looked down again feeling his words hurt him again. It always went like this he would always get belittled by his father and his mother wouldn't say anything she would only agree with him or just be disappointed in him. She would never spend any time with him or even bother telling him anything that wasn't about how to improve his swordsmanship.

"So who do you want to know about?"

"Ummm, well."

"Speak up! Don't waste my time if you have nothing to say!" He yelled causing Jaune to look one final time at his sister who had pleading eyes but he had to know he didn't want to be left in the dark anymore.

"Who is Joan?"

The whole table went silent as Jaune looked over to his father who looked at him. He could see the rage in his eyes and didn't know why.

"What did you just ask me Jaune?"

"Ummm,"

"Jaune keep quiet you don't what you're asking!"

"Samantha enough!"

Jaune's mother closed her mouth as she looked at her son who was looked at by his father.

"I'll ask again Jaune what did you just ask me?"

"I asked who Joan is? Who is she?"

"How did you hear that name? His father asked him in a stern voice causing him to flinch a bit. But he answered him.

"I, I read her name in our family book. I found a few pages that looked burned and managed to make out a few letters that spelled her name so I thought I ask you since your head of the arc family and

"ENOUGH! Jaune I will forgive you this once since you don't anything but never say her name in this house or in front of any of your sisters do you understand me?!"

"But why? If she is part of our family don't we have a right to know who she is to learn from what she did in the past?"

"No, not from her not after what she did in past. Just never ask me of her or anyone in the family about her."

"But Dad this doesn't seem fair to her memory? I know that you see me as a disgrace since I am not a good fighter like Blanca but can you at least tell me about Joan! I never ask for anything so can you please tell me about her?"

"No I wont.."

"DA!"

Jaune had no time to react as he felt a heavy punch hit him in his stomach. He could only cough as he fell on the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

"Uhhhhh,"

"DAD why did you hit him?"

Blanca was about to rush to Jaune's side but her path blocked by her own mother.

"I'm sorry Blanca but I can't let you interfere."

"Mom what the hell are you talk about, are you really ok with Dad hurting your own son like that!?"

She didn't answer as she heard Jaune cough again but heard him give another yell in pain. She turned to see Jaune trying to stand up but was having trouble.

I warned you, don't ask about her again or else you get worst then what you got now.

Jaune's father walked away leaving him on the floor. His mother only followed not saying anything only shaking her head in disappointment at Jaune's actions before walking away leaving Blanca and Jaune alone. As soon as they left the kitchen Blanca ran over to Jaune who was trying to sit up but failed. She only cradle his head and whispered into his ear.

"Jaune I told not to ask. I warned you, please stop asking about her it's a forbidden to talk about those who are no longer part of our family."

"But..why and what do you mean no longer part of our family? Please tell me?" Jaune asked him in a weak voice but gave a small curse when he saw his sister shake his head not answering him again. he just sat up still in pain and spoke. Sis you probably hate like mom and dad."

"Jaune I don't hate you, why would you say that? Me and your other sisters love you very much."

"Then why wont you tell me about her? What was it that she did that got her named banded form the family?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jaune, I don't know this women but if father says we aren't allowed to say that name then I suggest we listen to him."

Jaune could feel it he was being glared at again. it must have been his father, that's must have been why she denied knowing anything the way she did. He grew angry why where they hiding something from him was he not the heir? Everyday he would be reminded that he had to shape up if he wanted to be a true heir. He was tired of always hearing the same thing.

"You need to train more, your sister was better at this age. Is that really the best you got?"

No matter what he did his father would always belittle him wanting him to do better. He would often cry but it made it worst since his father would treat him worst so he had to learn to take what he gave out. His mother didn't even care she never even tried to help him anymore. She would just watch and always side with his father the only times he could recall where she helped him was when one of his sisters ran to his aid and they asked her for help. It was after the first few times his sisters where told to stop coming to see him train seeing as he needed to train alone.

He stood up and just walked away not saying anything to his sister or his father. He would find out what they were hiding no matter what it took.

"I will find out about her I won't let them hide anything else from me, not this time…"

Blanca saw Jaune walk out of the kitchen holding his stomach in pain passing their father who didn't even look at Jaune. He fixed his gaze on her.

"How did he even know about her?" He asked her in a normal voice causing her to look at him.

"I don't know father, but he said he read it in our family book."

"That dam boy, first he cant do his training properly and now he is causing trouble by bringing up that person. There is a reason we aren't allowed to speak it."

"I know father, you told when I became of age don't you recall. But still for Jaune to find out about her so soon."

"I will make sure he remembers not to ask about her. He needs to learn not to ask of things he doesn't know about."

"But father aren't you a bit too hard on Jaune? You weren't even this hard on me with the training?"

"It's different with him you had skill and didn't need much help but Jaune needs all he can get. You seen how he is and what's he like. I sometimes wish you were still the heir."

"Dad, I want to be the heir as well since I don't want all the duty's that come with the heir to be forced onto Jaune he is still young. His the youngest of our family?"

"It doesn't matter he needs to be trained. I also want you to tell me if you see him reading again he needs to be using that time for his training."

"Ok father."

Blanca saw her dad smile as he walked away from the room leaving her alone to her thoughts.

"Jaune, please let this go you can't know of her. If you don't you might suffer even more then you do know. What can I do? Should I tell him? she asked herself trying to deiced if she should tell her brother. But in the end she didn't. No it's for his own good he wont look into this he will let it go like the other things he has before."

Blanca sighed as she left the room. Unknown to her Jaune was standing behind the door and had heard everything. He didn't say anything as he just clenched his fist and walked to his room.

"So they do know something about Joan. I will find out the truth about her no matter what happens to me. It's not my fault I don't have skill on the field, maybe I don't have the blood of a fighter in me? Sigh…"

Over next few weeks Jaune spent his free time looking into old family books trying to find out anything about Joan but every time he found a mention about her he always reached a dead end finding her name or anything on her burned or blacked out. His interest only grew as he found more records about her but again there was almost no information about her. He would find small documents that would mention her name but when he tried to read them he would be caught by his father. The first time he was let off with a warning, the second time he didn't get one he got a few wounds from the beating he got.

"During training his father would be more aggressive and cause him injury. He knew he was sending a message to him telling him to stop. He could deal with that, he knew what his father was like but it was what his mother did that hurt more. She stopped paying attention to him and even started giving him less to eat. He didn't know if this was her way to teach him a lesson or was it to make him stop looking for the answers he wanted. But he ignored it and stop coming to meals when he was called.

Jaune just kept to himself when he wasn't training but it always end the same he would get more information and get beaten by his father who wanted him to stop looking. But he wouldn't even when he went back to the records and saw the information he found was gone or covered up again. In his search he had found out her full name which wasn't much he only said the name aloud.

"Joan Arc, or also goes by Joan of arc, hmm not a long name but why does her name have so much hate? I don't understand it? Why can I find anything on her in the library in town? Cough, Cough."

"Jaune are you here?"

"Huh? Jaune looked behind him to see his sister covered in a bit of dirt and holding a plate of fruit. Oh hey Blanca what do you want?" Jaune asked her not to friendly voice making her flinch

"I brought you something to eat since you didn't show up to lunch."

"Oh, well I was busy and have been looking into something. But it looks like the stuff I found is gone again. It gets a bit annoying you know? Getting close to finding out something then having it taken from you. But I'll find it again, I may not be good with a sword but I have my mind." He said with a weak smile pointing to his head.

She didn't say anything as she just walked over to Jaune who was looking over an old book.

"Don't lie to me Jaune, I know that you have been skipping meals why?"

Jaune closed the book and turned to look at his sister making her gasp as she looked at him.

"What's wrong sis?"

"Jaune your face what happen to you?"

Jaune just raised his hand to his eye where he had a black eye and a gash over his other eye.

"Oh, well dad kind of went a bit overboard with the training yesterday hahaha."

"Jaune don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying sis."

"Dads been beating you again hasn't he!? Blanca asked him as Jaune just nodded taking an apple from the plate and taking a bite. Why don't you tell mom?"

"Why bother, I know what she thinks of me for being a weak heir. I know that you see how she treats me. She stopped letting our other sisters watch the training since they would get worried for me seeing what dad does to me. I can't even go into town without being glared at since they see me as a weak heir as well. I'm not even allowed to go into the library anymore, dad seems to really want me to stop looking but it doesn't matter I looked up all I could on Joan and I can't find any more information on her so I will ask dad."

"Jaune I already told you so stop asking about her."

"I'm done listening to you and others sis! I already know Dad is going to denounce me as the heir and make you the heir again."

"What?! How did you?'

"How did I know? It's not that hard to figure it out sis, Dad hasn't been that well of keeping it secret during training. Which is why he started training you again to make sure you aren't rusty. I have a feeling that my days of being the heir are over."

"Jaune…"

"I really don't care about being heir anymore but as long as I still hold the tittle I will get my answers from dad."

"What do you mean?"

"During my readings I found that if I want I can get certain things from my family if its within reason. So I can ask anything I want and get the information."

"Don't tell me your going to?!"

Jaune smiled as he finished his apple.

"Dad will no have a choice but tell me what I want to know since he cant say no to heir. He kept a lot of information from me before but not anymore."

Jaune limped past his sister holding his side.

"Jaune!"

"You knew didn't you Blanca?"

"Huh? "

"I know everything I just told you, you already knew since you were the first born. Why didn't you tell me any of it?"

"Jaune I…" She was at a lost what could she tell him? She didn't know what to say he was right why didn't she tell him? She thought it was for the best but seeing him hurt and covered in bruises told her she was wrong. What he went through to discover this information.

Then again you are Daddy's little girl. He hasn't treated you or any of others bad only me. He says it's to toughen me up but now that I know what I do I don't believe any of it. Blanca…. This may be the last time I get to call you sister so goodbye."

Jaune left Blanca alone making her worry trying to understand what he was saying until it hit her.

"No…. don't tell me he is going to?! No he wouldn't, he is just a kid he wouldn't risk his family just to find out who she is? Jaune…. Please just let me be wrong this time I shouldn't have told him the name he would have let this go. I need to talk to father and see if he can make him stop. Jaune why cant you see I'm doing this to help you."

Jaune spent the next two weeks away from the family only leaving his room at night to shower and eat, when everyone was asleep. Blanca wondered if he had given up on his search but she knew she was wrong. When she was near his room she could hear the sound sharpening she knew the sound oh to well when she was taught how to sharpen her sword by her father.

"Why is he sharpening his sword? Hmmmmm."

She had a few ideas why he was but she didn't think she should worry so she left him alone. Another 3 days passed with nothing happening. She wondered if that was a good thing? She looked outside and saw the sky was cloudy letting her know it might rain.

"It's going to be cold outside I wonder if training will be canceled? I wonder if Jaune will finally join us for meals? Even moms been a little worried about not seeing him in almost a month. Huh who is that?" She opened the window and saw someone sitting on the ground looking over what she could make out to be a sword.

"JAUNE WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Blanca heard her father yell causing her to run down stairs to see some her younger sisters run out of the room in fear of their father. When she arrived she saw her father reading a letter in anger.

"Dad is something wrong!?"

"Where is your brother?! Where is Jaune?!"

Blanca felt her father grab her shoulders asking her the question want an answer

"Ummm, I think I saw him outside."

Jaune's father walked past her retrieving his sword and shield and made his way outside. Blanca walked over to the table and took hold of the note that her father had dropped. She gave it one quick read and gasped in fear.

"_I Jaune Arc here by challenge you the current heir of the family in battle to get the answers I seek. If you should refuse then you forfeit the challenge and must answer succumb to the demands of the challenger. If you refuse to fight then you admit defeat as stated by our family code."_

"Jaune no!" Blanca ran out of the house leaving her younger sisters alone. she ran as fast she could and managed to find her father and Jaune both kneeing in front of their swords which where stuck in the ground. She saw that they were both fully dressed in their armor letting her know the match was official.

"You are a fool for doing this! I can't believe you would do something so stupid. Then again you are nothing but a disgrace to this family. You can't even unlock your aura or hold have a proper training session."

Jaune raised his head and stood up pulled his sword form the ground readying his family shield.

"Why do you care what I do now? I know that you and mom hate me for not being a better heir. All you ever do is comparing me to Blanca or my other older sisters since they have or are better than me in their training or because they have their aura unlocked already. I know that you were going to take away the heir tittle from me and give it back to Blanca since she is the oldest and better than me. I will get my answers you will stop erasing all the records of Joan arc!"

Jaune's father pulled his own sword out and readied himself with his shield looking at his son with disgust.

"You couldn't let it go could you? Then again you are nothing but a disgrace aren't you? Just like Joan."

"Dad please stop this he doesn't know what he is doing you don't have to fight him!?"

Blanca's word fell on death ears as they both just charged at each other with swords in hand.

They both just swung their swords colliding sending smalls sparks with the first hit. Jaune staggered a bit as his father smiled and pushed forward with his shield hitting him with it send him flying a few feet back. Jaune got back and readied himself again keeping his distance.

"I can't run in without thinking. My weakness right now are my size and strength but I should have the speed to avoid any deadly blows. If I recall what I read in our family records we have a healing aura, but it takes time and concentration to use it. I need to keep my guard up."

Blanca saw her father just charge again at Jaune who just dodged left surprising her as she saw him take a swing at her father who just blocked it and again pushed him back.

"I have to stop them? But what can I do?"

"There's nothing you can do Blanca. Jaune knew what he was doing when he started this fight, such a foolish child."

"Mom!? Blanca turned around and saw her mother walking with her sisters behind her. She saw that they all looked worried and to sacred to say anything. There has to be something we can do to stop them?"

"No there isn't anything they have to fight it out until one gives up or the other lands a wound that makes the other stop fighting."

Blanca wanted to say something but heard a yell and turned to see Jaune dodged her father right swing and see him strike his left shoulder and jump back.

"You little brat!?"

"Don't blame me for your lack of speed and lack of thinking. I may lack power but I make up for it in my smarts and speed something which you never noticed."

Jaune's father just raised his shield and charged with it head first making Jaune quickly dodge right and see his father try land a hit on him. Jaune saw this and managed to grab his father right arm making his eyes widen seeing Jaune pull out a small knife from his waist and jamming it through his arm.

"What are you doing!?" He just grabbed the small knife and pulled out causing a small amount blood to gush out it. he didn't have time to heal and just ripped a small part of his shirt and tied wound up."

Jaune jumped back and just nodded.

"Just as I thought he is trying to use force to beat me since he is much larger than me I wouldn't stand a chance. What can I do? Why didn't I think more about this, why did I rush into this?! I wont be able to get another hit like that since he will be expecting it"

Blanca just stood there watching everything she saw the fight continue for what felt like hours. She didn't want to see this her brother and father fighting until one gave up. She always thought Jaune never took his training serious but seeing him always dodge their father's sword and getting a small hit proved her wrong she recalled a few times seeing Jaune reading books on war and strategy but she always assumed he was doing it for fun. But could she have been wrong?

"Jaune… do I really know so little about you?"

Blanca looked over to the fight and saw Jaune panting as her father just grinned.

"Getting tired already? We haven't even going for to long. All you done is dodged and gotten a few hits on my left arm is that all the heir of the arc family has? As I said nothing but a weakling."

He tried to move his left arm but felt a little pain and just shook it off walking over to Jaune who was out of breath and on one knee.

"I have to move.. but I don't have any strength in my legs anymore.. if I can just reach my second knife I can end this if he gets closer."

Jaune looked up and saw his father overhead glaring at him.

"Can't even move now? You had a good plan trying to tire me out since you know I am stronger then you."

"…."

"Do you admit defeat?"

"No, tell me who Joan is.."

"Jaune, when will you learn? I guess I have to make an example out of you after all. Rules are meant to be followed and you couldn't even stop looking into her after your sister warned you, not even with the beatings."

Jaune didn't say anything as he closed his eyes knowing he couldn't fight anymore because his lack in strength. He knew he had lost and knew what was coming.

"Jaune I hear by strip you of Arc family name and banish you from the family. Be glad I don't take your life. You will never be allowed near this place, if you return your life will be taken."

Jaune knew this would happen if he lost he knew what it meant to lose a battle of the heirs, They had the right to banish, forgive or kill the loser of the fight. But he didn't expect the next thing.

"Jaune look up."

He did what he was told and didn't have time to react as he saw his father blade lower with speed. He heard his sisters yell and suddenly felt great pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jaune garbed his face in pain falling on the ground letting out his screams as he felt blood start to fall form his face.

"DAD! What did you do!?"

Blanca tried to run towards Jaune but found her way blocked by her father's sword. She looked at her father who just shook her head at her.

"Leave him he is no longer your brother."

"But!?"

"If you even as much as talk to him now you may even be banished yourself."

She stood her ground looking at Jaune who was on the ground in pain. She saw the blood pour from the slash across his face and wanted to help him but again she thought her father knew best. But she could at least help him get the answers he wanted. She still had the note she was given by the other heir.

"Ok father…"

"That's my girl. Let's go home and leave him be."

Blanca saw her father turn around walks towards her mother who just turned around and walked away with her other sisters who did say anything about the whole thing. She looked down at Jaune who covered his face with one hand but she could see one eye looking at her. She mouthed a few words not saying anything to him and dropping a piece of paper on the ground and just turned her back on him.

"Huh?"

She looked down and saw a bloody gloved hand grabbing her foot. She looked at Jaune who tried to say something but just gave a small yell of pain when he tried to talk. She freed himself from his grip and just walked away leaving him alone on the ground.

Jaune lied on the ground in pain trying to make it stop. He closed his eyes and tried summing his aura but had no luck. Causing even more pain to shoot through his head trying to stop the bleeding with a dirty rag he managed to find on the ground. A small amount of time passed before the blood finally stopped. He gave a few small heavy breaths he looked over to the spot where his sister had been and saw the small piece of paper that was dropped by his sister. He picked it up put it into his pocket and stood up with a painful sigh.

"What do I do now?" Jaune asked himself trying to distract himself from the emotions that where going through him. He was alone now in the world no family no place to return to and the fight was meaningless he didn't get his answers why was Joan name outlawed? He opened the small paper he found and saw it was his sisters writing with. He could see a few words written on it.

"_Find the D'Orleans to find your answers. Go west from the town."_

"Blanca….. sigh… Jaune looked at the sky as a small amount blood trialed down his face. What he was feeling was starting to get to him as he spoke. It's starting to rain. Was all he said as he began to let tears finally fall form his face. He let something hit his face making him wince in pain as it hit his flesh wound. Opening his eyes he saw that had begun to rain. As it began to pour he just let the rain hit him hiding his tears and washing off the blood on him. I will find my answers but not as an arc anymore just as Jaune."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow two new fics but this time for RWBY I wanted a do a fic for jaune but different then others. I hope its to your likeing, I didn't really plan on making the chapter this long but man I had a lot of stuff to add to make it a good read. As I said this fic will be taken different and I am not sure on the pairing I am thinking Jaunexweiss or YangxJaune. Or a yangxJaunexWeiss. I am leaning on ruby maybe but I am not sure too early to say. this fic will have a bit better then before and he will be gray do to what happen.<strong>

**Yes for those that guessed it the Joan that is not to be spoken off is none other than his anster joan of arc. But why is it forbidden to speak of her what did you do and who are the **_**D'Orleans **_**what do you they have to do with this? that's for later and I also need work on a few thing sfor next chapter. For those who know my work I always do thing different then normally like changing major things to make a certain person different.**

**Yes Joan is banished but what will the future hold for him now that he is no longer an arc and bears the scar of his lost on his face. how will he change and will affect the future and others? Find out in coming chapters and stay tune for my new jaune ideas in cross overs the ones coming up will be in persona 3 and one in blaze blue.**


	2. The random meeting and the D'Orleans

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

**Well here is chapter 2 I got a review saying I better not have Jaune's family feel bad about what they did later. Let me just no they wont feel bad they will see it as doing the right thing for their family. Now how will Jaune grow this chapter what will happen? As said before I am still not sure on the paring since its too soon to say but I am leaning a bit on Weiss then again I might change my mind since there are not a lot of yangxjaune fics**. **Letting readers Jaune will carry the slash across his face seeing it as a reminder of his so called sin of the family.**

**Now as I said I am working on persona 3 fic with RWBY but with Jaune as Fool arcane since I haven't seen a persona 3 fic with jaune as the leader sooo yea hope you look forward to it when its up along with my blazblue cross over being the student of a certain madman. it will be done different just like this fic. i have posted a poll on my profile one what the pairing of this fic should be. the choices are Yang,Weiss,Neo or harem. note if i do harem i will either do just two of the girls or all three. i might add ruby butt i dont i will seeing as i really haven't worked how she will fit in this yet but for now no ruby.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2 The random meeting and the D'Orleans<strong>

Jaune gave a cold breath with each step he took dragging his sword on the ground. He hoisted his shield on his back hoping it would make it easier to carry but it didn't.

"Maybe I can get some help in town? If they don't know that I am no longer an Arc maybe I can get some supplies for the trip? Huff,huff huh? Not again."

His vision suddenly grew blurry making him stop and use the dirty rag to clean the blood that had appeared from his wound again.

"Ow, I need to get some medical help who knows how deep the wound is. If I don't clean it right away I might get an infection and seeing as the wound is across my face chances are I'll die from it. I guess that's what he was aiming for seeing as my so called father wanted me dead. Hehehe, I guess he will not miss what I stole then?"

Jaune stopped walking near the entrance to the town and pulled out a small gold emblem that had been the symbol of the arc family. He smiled as he had taken it from his Fathers and mothers room when they left him alone one day. It was the Arc family emblem that each heir would be given when of age. He knew they will be angry for losing it. His father would have probably gotten mad at him since he was the heir, well was. He sighed thinking back to the past seeing how none of his sisters were blamed for anything.

"Should I pocket it? No, if I do that then someone in town might talk trying to find out why I'm hurt or why am I trying to sell an arc family heirloom. Cough, cough, huff, huff.

Jaune put the heirloom away hiding it from sight not wanting to be caught holding it. Taking his chances he walked into town hoping to get something to help him with his pain or if anyone knew what had happen to him.

Entering the town he saw no one in sight much to his pleasure and displeasure. He wondered if anyone even knew he was walking in the cold rain dragging his sword. He made his way to the town doctor hoping to get some help or at least something to clean his wound. Arriving in a few minutes he heard voices coming from inside. He knocked a few times hoping they would hear his knocks.

"Hello, can anyone hear me in there?"

He knocked again and got no answer. Turning to leave he heard a voice form the inside.

"Well aren't you go answer the door? It looks like you have someone that might need your help?"

"Be that as it may, I have been told not to help the person of that voice."

"Really now? refusing to help someone who needs help? The voice sounds like it belongs to a child. Now would you mind opening the door and helping him or I will force you honor your doctor pledge!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes I am! Now open the door or I will make you."

Jaune just stepped back and saw the door open with force and saw the doctor standing there glaring at him. He was use too it but he saw a man he had never seen behind him making think he was a visiting.

No one said anything as the unknown man saw Jaune back up in a bit of fear using his sword to keep his balance.

"What hell do you want kid?"

"I-I need help in treating my wound can you help me?" He asked him in a weak voice.

The doctor and unknown man saw Jaune's wound across his face and were both shocked by it. It had started to bleed again they saw the dirty rag soaked in blood making Jaune clean any blood that dripped from it off his face so he could see.

The doctor sighed shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but I cant help you kid."

"Why?" Was all he asked but he had an idea why.

"Your father sent a letter ahead with one of your sisters saying you have been banished and thought you might come into town and asked us not to help you if you came.

"What is wrong with you? You're going to refuse a kid that's needs help? What is wrong with this town? Refusing to help someone just because you were ordered to."

Jaune sighed removing the dirty rag and walking away from the doctor and back into the rain.

"The unknown man saw the doctor close the door behind him and return attending to his current patient. The unknown man wanted to do something but thought it was best until the doctor was done.

"Hmmm. The wound seems pretty deep."

He said looking over the small girl laying down on the table covered in blood that came from a wound around her throat.

"Tell me something I don't know. Now can you do anything for her or not!?"

"I don't know if I can. You said she was attacked by a grimm?"

"Yes she was we managed to get away but not before she got hurt."

"I don't know if there is anything I can do, like I said I can treat most wounds but one like this I can't. Your best chance will be to ask someone with a healing aura. They might be able to do something to help you with this kind of wound the only thing I can do is patch up her wound which I already did and, uhh!"

The doctor didn't have time to react as he was knocked out by the man behind him who only sighed as he looked over the girl on the table who finally opened her eyes and looked at him. She tried speaking but felt pain in her throat.

"Shhhh don't try to talk. We need to leave before this guy wakes up."

The girl sighed sitting up on the table looking down at the knocked out man wondering what happen but recalled the voice she had heard. Trying to talk she could only mutter making the man lean in to try and understand what she was saying.

"Hmmm? Oh who was here? Some blond kid that looked pretty hurt. He just walked away when this so called doctor turned him away he looked to be in pretty bad shape."

Again she tried to talk but no words came out causing her just to look sadden. As the older man just lean in again and tried to make out what she was saying.

"You want to help him?"

She nodded getting off the table and began to get a bag of medical supplies making the man smile.

"Fine, fine, let's just get going before this man gets up, and look he even gave us his umbrella how nice of him. Now let's take what we need and see if we can find someone else to help you."

In a few minutes they had ransacked the whole office and stepped out in the rain. Opening the umbrella shielding them both from rain the man just sighed thinking where to the young blond had gone.

"Now where do you think he went? It might be kind of hard to find him in all this rain. It would be pretty easy to find him if it wasn't raining since he was bleeding from his face. huh?"

He looked over to the girl who had a worried look on her face. He just gave an awkward smile.

"I really need to stop making her worry so much she has already suffered enough. Ok so where do you think we should go?"

The girl looked down and saw blood and just look it seeing it vanished with the rain. She looked into the rain and just pulled on the man's sleeve.

"What is it?"

She pointed to the right of her and began walking pulling the man with her. They walked in silence for a few minutes with nothing but the sound of rain falling. He was going to ask where they were going until she stopped and pointed to an alleyway causing him to nod and walk forward. Walking down the alleyway the man noticed they had walked a few blocks from the doctors. Looking around he figured they were nearing one of the exits town. Feeling another tug on his sleeve he looked down.

"Hmm?"

She pointed ahead of her to a shielded area of the alleyway where the rain didn't fall. Following her further in he saw her stop in front of someone sitting on the ground with their back to the wall. Looking down he saw small pools of blood and heard a voice.

"Huh? Who are you?" Jaune asked the small girl in front him.

She tried to speak again but couldn't form any words.

"Are you Ok? Do you need something from me?" He asked her seeing the worried look on her face. But he noticed the girl had bandages wrapped around her throat.

She shook her head and just dropped a bag in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"She seems to wants to help you with your wound kid."

"Huh? You're the man I saw at the doctors. I never got your name."

Jaune looked and saw the man wearing what looked like a fancy suit and had a cane with him. But what he noticed was he had short orange hair with short bangs almost covering his left eye.

"My name is not important kid, ow!"

The girl elbowed the man in the stomach causing him to grunt in pain.

"Ahhh, what was that for Neo?"

Jaune saw the girl who was called Neo just glare at the orange haired man who closed the umbrella and just speak.

"Fine, fine. He looked at Jaune who just stared at him as Neo began to search the bag she had. Listen kid my name is Roman Torchwick."

Neo stepped on his foot causing another grunt of pain.

"And this little monster is called Neoplitan."

Jaune wondered why they were even bothering him? But couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Neoplitan? Like the ice-cream?" He asked with a smile earning a small glare from Neo.

"Yes, but she likes to go by Neo since she doesn't really seem to like her name. Now will you be kind enough to tell us yours since I told you ours, its only fair."

"I guess you're right, my names Jaune Ar… I mean Jaune. I don't have a last name… not anymore at least."

Roman looked at Jaune and saw small drops of blood fall from his face and gave Neo a small push causing her to look at him.

"I told you my name now please leave me alone, the town's people will like you talking to me. I'm sort of an outcast so please leave me be, I don't want you two hurt for just talking to me… ow!"

Jaune looked up and saw Neo wiping his bloody face with a small rag. He could smell that rubbing alcohol on it he didn't mind it, it was the pain he felt form the alcohol he hated. He was finally able to get good a good at her and saw that Neo looked to be about a year younger then him and she had black hair and was wearing a black shirt along with dark blue pants but what he found odd but not out of place was that she was wearing what looked like heavy black boots.

Neo tried speaking again but grabbed her throat in pain and just continued cleaning Jaune up.

"What are you doing?"

"I think she is trying to help you Jaune. I think its best if you stay still, you don't want her spilling any of that stuff then she needs to. Trust me that stuff sucks."

"Uhhhhh."

Jaune just bit his tongue not want to yell but was finding hard not to with how much it hurt. He just tried not to flinch but couldn't help it. As he filched he saw something in Neo's pocket. It was the edge of something. He was about to reach for it but found his hand swiped away by Romans cane.

"Now, now no touching things that aren't yours boy."

Before he could respond the pain was gone and he saw Neo pull out some bandages from the bag and start to wrap them around his head. He wanted to tell her to stop but couldn't get a word in seeing as he saw Roman smile for some odd reason.

When she was done he saw her cut the last bandage with a small knife that she had pulled out of her pocket. Jaune got a broken mirror beside himself and saw Neo's work. Half of his face was wrapped up leaving the left side open along with one eye looking back at him.

"Uhhh."

"Hmmm, not a bad job seeing as your face was cut up. now if you would be so kind as to pay up for her services."

"What?"

Jaune looked up and saw Neo have a dark grin holding her hand out expecting to be paid. He just frowned as Roman spoke again.

"Not to mention the pay for keeping you dry."

"I'm sorry but I don't have any money. I'm not even going to stay in this town anymore I was leaving but thought I could actually get some help from them but I didn't as you saw, Roman."

"Hmmm you don't seem to be well liked mind if I ask why?"

"You could, but it wont do you any good."

No one said anything as the only noise that could be heard was the rain. Neo looked back to Roman and Jaune who was looking at the ground.

"Hmmm, what to do, what to do. I can't really charge him can I? hmmm maybe I can get some information from him."

Neo looked at Jaune who didn't say anything but saw him look up she put her knife away and just wondered what was bothering him until she heard Roman speak.

"Jaune I wont charge you if you can give me some information."

"Information?"

"Yes, you see sometimes information can at times be more useful than money. Now do you have anything that can help me or Neo? You see she is hurt and that useless doctor couldn't do anything for her. So do you know anything that could help?"

Jaune looked at Neo and raised his hand towards Neo who just flinched feeling his gloved hand on throat.

"Hey what are you doing!? Don't touch her!"

Jaune hands retracted back.

"You were attacked by a grimm." was all he said earning a look of surprise from her.

"How did you?"

"Part of my training was learning to tell normal wounds from grimm wounds. I learned first hand how it feels to be hurt by a grimm. I can feel it in her wound the traces of a grimm, no normal doctor can treat a wound like that but."

"But?"

"Umm, it's nothing thank you for helping me but I have to leave before."

As he tried to walk he found his path blocked by roman who looked irritated at him.

"You're not going anywhere, if you know anything that may be able help please tell me."

He looked at roman and just sighed seeing how much Roman cared for Neo made him wonder why he did? Was he related to her or was there something else? He just looked at Neo who seemed to trying to talk to Roman.

Neo stood in between Roman and Jaune with her arms out stopping him from getting to Jaune. She glared at Roman making him greet his teeth.

"Neo, please get out of my way, he might know something that can help you. You were lucky you lived through the grimm attack but you still got hurt because we got careless, well mostly you but."

Neo just stepped on his foot causing him to give a yell of pain causing him to drop the umbrella and to be caught by Neo who pointed the end of it at Roman who raised his hands.

"Ok,ok I will not get it out of him, do you want do it instead? Hey!"

Turning to face Jaune who just had his eye wide open looking at Neo. Looking at her he saw her two black eyes looking at him as if worried about him. He had never had anyone look at him like that. Looking at him like she was worried about him. He recalled how Blanca had always looked at him and comforted him after training but now that was gone. She sided with them so he had to let go of his past. But could he really believe the look Neo was giving him? He gave one final sigh and sat back on the cold street.

"Umm, if you need information I think I can give it to you."

Roman smiled walking up to Jaune kneeling down to meet his gaze.

"Then please do my young man."

Jaune took one last breath and told what he thought would help. Hearing Jaune story Roman nodded taking in the information how Jaune knew of a family of hunters outside of the town. If he could visit them they might be able help seeing as they had a healing aura and dealt with grimms since the war. Jaune finished telling his story and got up to leave again but found Romans holding him down with his cane.

"I told you what you wanted to know. I told you of people that can probably help you if you ask them, I don't think they will say no to someone who was attacked by a grimm. But if do go don't mention my name they might turn you away."

"Hmmm, by the sounds of it you're not telling me the whole story."

"Because I don't need to, the parts I left out are reason why I am hated here and it is my reason for leaving if you would just let me go already."

Roman didn't say anything letting the rain hit him. Looking at Jaune he could see he wanted avoid talking about what had happen.

"Very well, I wont ask anymore then I already have Jaune. I myself have my own secrets which I don't share with people I don't trust, but from what I have gathered you are connected to the family of hunters am I right?"

"He didn't answer him."

"From your silence I take it I was right? You have your reasons as I said but I have one more thing I'd like to ask you."

"And that is?"

"Would you mind healing Neo?"

"What?"

"Please, I know that you said the hunters have a healing aura and if what you say is true I don't trust them. I don't know the relationship between you and them but I trust you more than this whole town. I don't need know what's going on here to see this place sucks seeing as the doctor refused to treat you, so I am asking you is there anything you can do?"

Jaune wanted to say no seeing as he didn't have his healing aura unlocked. He still didnt know why he couldn't use his aura his father always said he had to try harder seeing as his sisters had already unlocked theirs. He shook his head hating that he still thinks of his past in his training.

"I don't know how much help I will be since I haven't really unlocked my aura, but I will try since you helped me."

Removing his gloves he tried summoning his aura as Neo walked closer to him.

"This wont hurt her will it?" Roman asked Jaune with worry in his voice for Neo's safety

"To be honest I don't know much Roman. I don't even know if I will be able to do anything but I have to at least try. What kind of person will I be if I say no?"

He placed his hands together and closed his eye trying to summon his aura but nothing happen. He tried again trying harder but again he got nothing. He decided to try once more and just thought about helping Neo.

Roman watched Jaune try to summon his aura again and had a thought. He walked over to Jaune who was concentrating on summoning his aura. Putting his cane away Roman just took a small breath and summoned his aura covering his body in a light red aura he gently grabbed Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune felt himself suddenly get a new feeling in him and wondered what it was. But he felt his hands grow warm. Looking at them he saw a white aura appear around them. His breath grew cold as his body began to hurt for an unknown reason.

"N..eo, lean in…"

She heard Jaune call out her name with a short breath. She did what she was told and just saw him raise his hands towards her. She suddenly felt warmth fill her body she could feel Jaune's aura but she could have sworn she could feel Romans aura going through Jaune. She didn't know why but she felt Jaune's aura suddenly change as if it was fading. She felt something in her throat a sudden pain returned in her throat. She tried to endure but felt the pain increase as Jaune's aura glowed brighter along with Romans who was getting tired of using his aura.

Jaune suddenly couldn't hold it anymore his entire body was starting to hurt form an unknown pain he had never felt before. He could feel his aura start to burn his hands, he quickly stopped his aura and fell onto his knees trying to catch his breath.

Roman removed his hand form Jaune's shoulder and stopped his aura only to look at Jaune on the ground.

"Hmmmm, I might have over done it a bit by forcing my aura into him seeing as he hasn't unlocked his aura yet. I wonder if he will be alright?"

He walked over to Neo who was checking on Jaune who was still on his knees still not saying anything to either of them.

"Neo are you ok? Is anything wrong? Did it work? He asked her hoping to get an answer from her but got none as she helped Jaune up.

"I'm sorry, I told you I couldn't do it since I haven't unlocked my aura. i don't know what happen but my whole body started to hurt and I don't know why and."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down kid. It you want know how you did ask Neo herself I think she should be ok…. I hope."

Turning his gaze to Neo who only grabbed her throat removing some of the bandages.

"Well Neo? How did he do?"

She opened her mouth and manged speak a few words that seemed to cause her pain.

"Ro..man…? ah.."

"Shhhhhh, if hurts don't talk please."

Neo did as she was told and saw Roman smile as he patted Jaune.

"You did an ok job my man but that will do for now. Can't have you using aura that you still can't control since it would do a lot of damage to your body.

"My body? What do you mean, is that why I felt a lot of pain?

Roman just looked at Jaune in shock not beveling his words.

"Are you telling me you really don't know anything about the risk of using your aura?"

Jaune shook his head making roman tip his hat in annoyance.

"Look, I could try to explain it, but it will take too long and I am sick of standing out here in this cold. Jaune I know it may be soon but me and Neo must be going, we don't like staying in one place more then we need to. I hope you understand seeing as your leaving as well."

"Ok, I understand."

"You really don't say much do you kid? Whatever the case we have to get going so long. Come along Neo". As roman tied walking away Neo just stared at Jaune who stared back.

"Well I guess I better go as well, if you want to get fully healed go to the arcs like I said they should help you. I don't really know if I did anything that really helped you but I'm glad I could do something for you."

"….."

"Ummm, also thank you for patching me up."

"…."

Jaune just scratched the back of his head in annoyance not getting an answer from Neo. Things where getting weird as she just stared at him with her hand on her throat.

"Well see you."

Walking past Neo and roman without saying anything he headed for the exit of the alley. As he reached the end of it he heard someone's voice.

"T..ha..nk..y..o.u ."

He didn't say anything he just hoisted his sword and walked away from Roman and Neo leaving them alone.

"Hmmm, maybe he didn't hear you?"

Neo just gave him a small glare shaking her head at roman who just tipped his hat letting out a small grin. Just grabbing the umbrella from Neo and shielding both of them from the rain.

"Neo we need to go we don't want to get caught do we?"

Neo shook her head and just tried to speak but found Romans gloved finger on her lips.

"Shhhh, if it hurts don't speak. We will see if we can do something else about your wound. But we need to leave I think they already found that doctor we."

Neo just kicked roman and walked away taking the umbrella from him.

"Ok. I knocked out, but we need to go now. I wont let you be taken not after what I went through to get you back. Beside I promised our mother that I would look after you after what happen."

Gently taking Neo's hand he and her walked hand in hand with out of the alley.

Neo took one final look at the alleyway and the direction Jaune had left. She couldn't only whisper his name trying not to let roman hear her voice of pain.

"Ja..un.e…"

"Hmmm? Did you something Neo?"

She shook her causing him to nod and walk with her in the direction of the arc house. Roman only hoped they would be able to do more then what had Jaune done. But he couldn't help but wonder if he pouring his aura into Jaune force him to awaken his auras power would have some sort of problems with Jaune later?

Jaune didn't have much reason to stay in the town anymore so when he reached the west exit of town. He raised his right hand to his face and touched the wet bandages covering his face. With one final look at his home town he just said his goodbyes. He just spit on the ground in a bit of rage.

"Good riddance to this place, I should have left long ago. Si… I mean Blanca said to go west. Is she trying to kill me? There is nothing in the west but open fields and a forest and if I recall what I read there should be a few small towns. Sigh, I guess I have no choice but take her word. Not like I have anything better to go on and if I die at least I can hope for a quick death in battle? Ahhhh, what am I thinking? I'm not an arc anymore why do I care if I get killed with honor?"

Giving one final sigh Jaune walked outside the town heading for west hoping he would get answers to his ancestor Joan.

"I will find out the truth. Joan, what happen to you? What did you do?"

It had been 2 weeks since Jaune had left town and found himself under a tree near a small river cleaning his sword. He continued cleaning making sure it was clean of blood. He raised it into the light and still saw traces of blood on it.

"Hmmm, seems like I still can't get it off. I didn't think the blood would be this hard clean off. Still I have been out traveling for about two weeks and the small towns I have visited don't know anything about Joan or the D'Orleans. They just give me weird looks and ask me why I am alone and what happen to my face. sigh,"

Looking at his sword seeing his own reflection in it and just traced the gash going across his face with his right hand. Tracing it once he let out a small curse seeing as it wasn't fully healed and still causing him small amounts of pain.

"Judging from the looks of this wound it's going to leave a scar on my face. Not like I need to impress anyone with my looks anyway. I wonder if that arc wanted me to remember his dam victory over me?"

Jaune looked at the small fire in front him seeing the flames cook the 3 fish he had caught in the river. Over the fire was his shirt and gloves drying from being wet form the river. To his left side was his chest armor and shield covered in water. To his right was a dead wolf with a sword wound through the back of its body.

"Still can't believe these things have this much blood? Whatever the case I didn't want to kill it. From the looks of it, it must be a child. Hmmm?"

Jaune turned around and saw someone walking towards him. From what he saw the person was man standing 5ft wearing dark green pants with a dark blue shirt. Jaune saw the man wearing what looked to be light armor and have a sheath on his back but what surprised him was the man had green eyes with short blond hair. He knew blond hair was common among people but something was off why was he approaching him? Maybe he was just a traveler. But he was proven wrong.

"Excuse me kid are you by chance Jaune Arc?"

"Ummm, sorry my last name isn't arc."

"Then I take it you are Jaune?" The man asked him again stepping closer to him.

"I have no reason to lie but why should I answer you without knowing who you are?"

"I see your point Jaune then allow me to introduce myself but first let me ask you something."

"And that is?" he asked him raising an eye brow at the unknown man making sure to have his sword at the ready just encase he tried something.

"Are you still looking for information on Joan and the D'Orleans?"

Raising an eye brow he was starting wonder who the man was and how he knew what he was looking for.

"Who is this guy? Did da.. I mean that arc send him? No if he did he wouldn't know I am looking for someone named the D'Orleans would he? Not unless he was told by her." He thought to himself as the man looked at him awaiting his answer.

"Well are you?" He asked again.

"And if I am?"

"If you are then I say I found who I was looking for seeing as I am who you are looking for."

"Wait you're?!"

"My name is Alexander D'Orleans and I heard you were asking for my family around the few towns you have been going to."

"I was, i was told to find you to find answers on Joan Arc and,"

"If you're looking for answer on Joan arc then you have wasted your time."

"What do you mean I wasted my time?" Jaune asked him not believing his words.

"The reason I say this is because no one by that name has ever been associated with my family. Now I ask again who are you looking for kid?"

"Umm, I'm looking for information on Joan and your family."

"Now that's the right thing to ask but let me ask one more thing and you better answer right. If you don't then I will have no choice but to end your search right here and now."

Jaune didn't need answer to know what the man meant seeing as he and never removed his hand from the hilt of his sword. Jaune had no reason to refuse the Alexander.

"So what's your question?"

"What is your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes, what do you go by?"

"Ummm, my name is Jaune."

"But what do you go by? What is your full name?"

Jaune thought about the question he was asked again. He had told the man his name was Jaune and that was it right? Or did he want him to say his full name as far as he knew he didn't have a last name anymore since he was banished from his family. So he just answered with what he felt.

"My name is Jaune, just Jaune I don't go nor will go by the name arc anymore."

"Is that your final answer?" Alexander asked him wanting Jaune to be sure.

"Yes…I am Jaune nothing else."

Alexander relaxed the grip on his sword and walked over to Jaune who stood up readying his sword

"Don't worry I was sent to get you but I didn't come because of the arcs. I came to see who you were and see if you were still with them. I know it may sound weird but my Family doesn't get along with arcs."

"But why?"

"I can tell you later but we you have come with me we can talk on the way. But first why the hell are you staying out here in the open?"

"Not like I got anything better to do beside there aren't any towns for miles and I don't have any money to buy anything so I make do with what I can. I was going to skin this wolf and see if I can sell its fur when I get to next town."

"You seem to know how to survive?"

I may not be very good with a sword but I am pretty smart when it comes to reading and I read lots of books on how to live in the wild since the head of the arc Family said we need to be ready for anything, sigh."

"Whatever the case just come with me and you will get your answers."

Jaune retrieved his clothes and readied himself putting on his gloves, shirt and chest armor and finally sheeting his sword. Putting out the fire he turned to Alexander who offered him one of his cooked fish. Taking it form his hand he took a bite nearly coughing it back up seeing as it was burnt.

"So where are we going to go?" He asked Alexander who turned his back to him and began walking.

"We're going to my house… to meet my wife Olivia D'Orleans since I inherited my name from her."

Jaune started to walk behind Alexander and was stunned by his words.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 2 I hope you liked how it was done. now bet some people are wondering why I worked in Neo. Well not much is known on her so I thought I give her a part in the fci seeing as she will play a role later with Jaune. Now this chapter I decided to focus on Neo and roman a bit wit Jaune seeing they will return later. She interest me and well read below to know more.<strong>

**Next chapter we find out about the D'Orleans and their connection to Joan and the reason they don't get along with the arcs. Jaune will also not go by his last name and be jus known as Jaune. I have posted a poll on my profile on what the pairing should be. the choices are Yang,Weiss, Neo and finally the harem choice. Note if the harem wins I will either do WeissxJaunexyang or YangxJaunexneo. On the other hand harem wins I might ruby key word might since I am not sure one her yet but I might just go with the vote or have him with the girl in the poll. **

**As I said I am also working on a RWBY cross over with persona 3 and another with blazblue. Reason being since there are no J****aune fics as the fool of the persona 3 world and the blazblue one well it's a random idea I had that I cant seem to let go of.**


End file.
